Ser violada y Ser torturada
by abigail villafae
Summary: Katara ha sido cruelmente violada por Ozai siendo su prisionera, que hará Aang podrá ayudarle a sacar ese sufrimiento
1. 1 Capturada

Ser violada y Ser torturada

1 capturada

En el mundo de los maestros agua todo estaba tranquilamente la guerra había terminado, una joven de piel morena, sus ojos azules como el mar esa joven era Katara caminaba relajada alejándose de su tribu mirando el océano pero hasta que aparecieron la nación del fuego con una red capturaron a la joven adolescente y se llevaron con ella en regreso del barco

Sokka el hermano mayor de Katara vio que los soldados raptaron a su hermana corrió lo mas que pudo tratando de llegar donde están ellos pero era demasiado tarde el barco se marcho directo hacia el horizonte. Se devolvió de nuevo corrió rápidamente busco a Aang, Toph y Suki que estaban ayudando a las personas

-tenemos que ir por ella

-calma Sokka -dijo la niña ciega- dime que ha sucedido

-yo caminaba para encontrar a mi hermana pero vi que la nación del fuego se la llevaron no se que quieren con Katara

-no iras solo -contesto la líder Kyoshi apoyando su hombro- iremos a buscarla y la traeremos de vuelta

-iremos contigo -dijo la niña ciega

-que estamos esperando -dijo Aang

Los 4 se montaron en Appa con cuidado y de pronto comenzó a moverse elevando hacia arriba volando para ir a rescatarla. Katara despierta en un lugar muy lujoso las paredes son de color rojo, la puerta color dorada se levanto con delicadeza arrimándose para abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

En la otra celda se escuchaban las bofetadas fuertes la chica estaba muy lastimada esa era azula está encarcelada con

-eres una estúpida- dijo Ozai bofeteándole a su hija

-papa, no me golpees

-eres una vergüenza, guardias diviértanse con ella- decía fríamente saliendo del cuarto y los guardias se acercaron hacia ella

Se escuchaban unos pasillos que venían hacia la puerta y luego se abre lentamente, un hombre adulto tenía la piel pálida, sus ojos dorados y su cabello negro largo lleva una barba de chivo. Ese hombre es Ozai la joven quedo paralizada al verlo enfrente de ella

-tú eres Katara, la amiga de mi hijo me hablo sobre ti -dijo serio viendo a la maestra agua

-que quiere -pregunto extrañada con una mirada temerosa

-solo quiero decirte que estarás aquí por el resto de tu vida

-dices que soy una esclava

-sí pero no eres una esclava -agrego el hombre- eres una concubina

-que no -decía negando- Zuko no me haría eso

-no es Zuko quien te trajo, fui yo

-que pero…

-porque te traje aquí, eres mi concubina y vas a pagar porque tu amigo Aang me arrebato los poderes y van a venir a buscarte mientras yo tendre a mi concubina

-no le hice nada, fue mai quien le hizo daño a Zuko por haberla abandonado

-calla ahora me toca a mí -dijo sacando su armadura dejándola en el suelo

El señor del fuego Zuko caminaba por los pasillos de la cárcel para visitar a su padre escucho los gritos de su hermana azula corrió para ver que sucedía al llegar en la puerta ahí vio que unos guardias la tenían rasgándole el vestido de ella

-ZUKO AYUDAME -grito azula desesperada mirando a su hermano

Trato de entrar pero los guardias lo detuvieron -déjenme pasar es mi hermana

-lo siento, pero su padre nos pidió que no lo dejáramos pasar a usted

-ustedes no deben desobedecerme soy su rey -exclamo irritado

-pero nosotros somos violadores tu padre nos contrato para que no te acercaras a ellas

-que quieres decir con ellas -pregunto en tono insistente

La chica gritaba mientras los guardias le quitaban toda su ropa dejándola descubierta para poder disfrutar. En la recamara Katara trato de llegar hacia la puerta pero Ozai se interpuso ágilmente y la bofeteo fuerte haciéndola caer boca abajo

-voy a disfrutarlo niña del agua -decía malicioso

A la joven adolescente no sabía que le estará esperando una sorpresa muy sucia

* * *

><p>este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste disculpen porque este episodio esta corto, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan. bueno les quiero contar que este episodio habla de la violación, tortura y dolor a las mujeres que han sido abusadas<p>

dejen reviews y comenten


	2. 2 El dolor de ser violada

2 el dolor de ser violada

Hakoda el padre de Katara y Sokka trabajaba ayudando a la gente escucho rumores de que su hija ha sido secuestrada por la nación del fuego, al ver que su hijo desapareció misteriosamente tuvo que preguntarle a su madre

-madre has visto a mis hijos -le pregunto

-yo vi a Katara hace unos minutos y se fue me dijo que regresaría pero no volvió -contesto tomando asiento

-madre Katara ha sido secuestrada por la nación del fuego tengo que ir a buscarla y Sokka ira por ella

-ten cuidado hijo mío –dijo despidiéndose de Hakoda

Decidió ir solo para encontrarla y regresar. En la recamara la maestra agua retrocedió hacia atrás despacio entre la pared

-no por favor -exclamo Katara

-tendré que quitarte la ropa -dijo mientras se puso a rasgarle la ropa de la joven

-no por favor déjeme

Zuko escucho los gritos de una chica en apuros corrió llegando hacia la otra puerta abriéndola se sorprende al ver a su padre golpeando dándole bofetadas a Katara

-Zuko -exclamo mirando a Zuko

-Katara -dijo tratando de entrar pero de nuevo fue detenido por los violadores -déjala ella no tiene nada que ver con esto

-llévenselo -ordeno serio y los violadores le obedecieron

-ZUKO -grito nombrándolo

-KATARA -grito mientras los violadores se lo llevan arrastrándolo sacándolo hacia afuera y vuelven a cerrar la puerta

La maestra agua gritaba de miedo, el rey fénix logro quitarle toda su ropa dejando mostrar el cuerpo desnudo. Pronto comenzó a quitarse el pantalón con velocidad mostrando su miembro acercándose a Katara abriendo un poco las piernas separándolas, se coloco para penetrarla con reservación tomo las manos de ella contra el suelo sujetando con firmeza y comenzó penetrándola con fuerza

En la otra recamara azula no gritaba, ni chillaba quedo silenciosa sintiendo que ese violador la estaba abusando de su cuerpo y también sintió que su útero entraba y salía una lagrima deslizada en su mejilla

-_Zuko perdóname por lo que te hice, te humille, te lastime y te hice cosas muy malas quiero que me disculpes por ser una tonta -pensó _

Ursa miro en la ventana trasera quedo contemplada mirando a su hija siendo violada por los violadores de Ozai

-mi hija -dijo triste

El equipo Avatar estaban en la nación del fuego

-no podemos encontrarla -dijo Suki

-hay muchos lugares en donde podrían estar -pregunto Sokka

-será mejor revisar en todas las tiendas

-bien comencemos -dijo Aang marchándose

En la habitación

-voy a hacerte sufrir -dijo el rey fénix entre risas

Katara lloraba de dolor siendo violada por su enemigo sus caderas se movían cada vez mas rápido, el hombre respiraba muy hondo y profundo, sintiendo en la zona intima que le rasgaba. Termino finalizando el orgasmo salió encima de ella recuperando su ropa

-ya he terminado, mañana seguiré contigo -decía retirándose del lugar

La maestra agua lloraba con más fuerza le dolía su zona intima se toco abajo que tenía sangre luego recupera su vestido y se lo pone lentamente en unos segundos más tarde justo aparecieron los violadores trayendo a azula dejándola al suelo adolorida y se marcharon echándole llave

-eres Azula -dijo reconociéndola- pero que te sucedió

-mi padre, me maltrato por no obedecer las órdenes -dijo débilmente- que haces aquí

-tus guardias me capturaron y tu propio padre me violo -decía mientras seguía llorando angustiada

-no son guardias son violadores que abusan de las mujeres mi padre los contrato ayer para que nos violara

-porque estaban vestidos de guardias

-para que no los descubran

Afuera ursa caminaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa encontrándose con Ikem y su otra hija

-que sucede Ursa -contesto el

-mi hija ha sido violada -decía entre lagrimas- como Ozai puede lastimar a su propia hija

-calma buscaremos una solución

-no debí casarme con ese maldito Ozai fui una estúpida

-eso ya paso mi amor -decía abrazándola- no puedes hacerlo tu sola

-mama de que estás hablando -pregunto la niña

-no es nada son cosas de adultos

Al día siguiente las chicas dormían tranquilamente anteriormente se odiaban porque azula persiguió al equipo avatar por orgullo. Pero ahora deben unirse para que puedan escapar de ese sufrimiento Zuko caminaba por los pasillos escucho las conversaciones de su padre

-señor que haremos con la maestra agua -pregunto el guardia

-será mía, que ningún violador la toque entendido

-si señor

-mi hijo Zuko como esta

-está enojado con usted por haber violada a su amiga

-que aprenda para que viole a las mujeres que se les merecen por ser perras

-claro señor

El príncipe al escuchar lo que dijo decidió buscar una manera de sacarla de ese maldito lugar. Aang y el resto del equipo les fueron a preguntar a todos de las tiendas si han visto a una joven de piel morena y ojos azules pero nadie la conoce

-no es justo -dijo la niña ciega- porque nadie la ven acaso están ciegos

-al decir verdad tu estas ciega -dijo Sokka con tono burlón

-cállate Sokka -exclamo enojada

-chicos cálmense no podemos pelear -decía Suki tratando de calmar a sus compañeros- pero sé que está aquí debemos trabajar juntos

-sí, vamos

En la casa de Ursa

No podía dormir toda la noche llorando por su hija y tiene un odio hacia Ozai tenía ganas de acabarlo por violar a Azula, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo no puede verse y se le ocurrió una idea buscar al equipo Avatar, se levanto y se cambio de ropa color negro con rojo

-adónde vas

-voy a buscar alimentos no tardare y cuida de nuestra hija

-lo hare

Se marcho saliendo de la casa, mientras tanto el equipo Avatar se cansaron de buscarla y tuvieron que rendirse

-tenemos que regresar a la tribu

-estás loco no dejare a mi hermana sola si no quieres iré solo a encontrarla

-disculpen -dijo Ursa ante ellos- ustedes son el equipo Avatar

-si quien es usted

-soy Ursa -decía presentándose- vengo en paz

-que quiere señora

-tendrán que venir conmigo este sitio no es bueno

Tuvieron que hacerle caso llegaron a su casa la ex princesa les dijo quien eran sus hijos pero ellos quedaron atónicos por su historia

-usted es la madre de Zuko y Azula

-porque nos trajo -pregunto Aang confundido

-mi hija ha sido violada por los guardias de Ozai y ustedes buscan a Katara -agrego triste- se donde la tienen

-genial pero como entraremos

-no lo sé tendremos que platicar sobre ese tema

En la recamara las chicas aun despiertas escucharon que venían los pasillos del mas allá luego se abrazaron no sabían lo que iba a pasar. La puerta se abrió el rey fénix vestido con una bata color rojo sangre

-veo que me estabas esperando

Las jóvenes no lo miraron seguían abrazadas no querían moverse pero Ozai agarra a Katara desbrazando a Azula y la bofetea tomándola del cabello tirándola contra el suelo, se quito su bata mostrando su cuerpo descubierto logra arrancarle el vestido de la chica dejándola desnuda, la coloca en boca abajo en un rato abre las piernas de la maestra agua y coloca su miembro detrás de ella comenzando a penetrarla poco a poco con sus manos agarra las caderas, esta empezó a llorar desconsolada

-si no quieres que te golpee tienes que hacerme caso -replico serio

Azula mirando con horror viendo como su padre abusa ahora su amiga y no quería mirar se tapo con sus manos sobre su rostro, paso 1 hora el rey fénix iba cada vez mas apretándolo rápido la maestra agua se quedo arrebata del dolor dejo de llorar se sentía prisionera del rey fénix sintiendo un asco a él. Finalmente termino salió de la cadera de ella se levanto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-esta vez no te golpeare -dijo poniéndose su bata y se marcho

-Katara -dijo azula arrimándose- Katara contéstame

-es…estoy…bi…bien -titubeo débil

-mi padre es un maldito canalla -decía mientras le tapada el cuerpo descubierto de la maestra agua- hasta cuanto vas a sentir que te viole como una ramera

-quiero acabar con esto lo de hoy me hace sentirme absurda

-olvídate lo de hoy -decía abrazándola

4 días después

Un guardia abrió la puerta dejo comida para las chicas y se marcho cerrándola de nuevo Katara no quería comer y azula tuvo que animarla para que puedan comer y esta se levanto tomando el tazón de arroz junto con la princesa una vez que comen se sienten débiles cayeron de espaldas no podían moverse

-que nos está pasando -decía azula con voz desahogada

-no puedo moverme -contesto también débil- creo que nos han envenenado

Luego la puerta se abre con fuerza era Ozai y el violador apareció

-no, solo les di sedante para que se relajen -replico el violador

Los hombres se acercaron para agarrar a las chicas separándolas ubicándolas, el rey fénix rasga el vestido de la maestra agua sacándolo y tirándolo al suelo una vez acostada con las piernas elevadas, este saco su pantalón se acomoda penetrándola, recargara las piernas sobre él, mientras Ozai apoya sus manos para tener el control del movimiento

El violador le arranca el vestido de Azula dejándola desnuda la alza en sus brazos y colocándola sobre el borde de la cama y flexionar las piernas hacia un costado, en un segundo la penetro con fuerza mientras con sus manos podía acariciar los senos de ella suavemente

Katara le caía una lagrima en su mejilla izquierda sintiendo ese miembro succionando por su zona intima al igual con Azula

-_que pare de tener sexo _-pensó ella

-_que asco_- pensó Azula- _ese maldito se apodera de mi cuerpo ya no aguanto más Zuko_ _ayúdame_

Después de unos minutos los hombres al fin lograron finalizar el orgasmo se alejaron de las chicas, recuperaron sus ropas y se marcharon dejándolas desnudas no podían moverse porque fueron sedadas para que no trataran de escapar. Alguien vendrá a salvarlas y quien será esa persona


	3. 3 Ayúdame

3 Ayúdame

Azula ayudaba a Katara a recostarla sobre la cama cortésmente, la maestra agua estaba dormida descansando

-mi madre tenía razón -se decía a sí misma- no debí ser como mi padre cruel fui una tonta, yo solo quería que mi madre me impresionara pero no funciono y sé que hice mal

-que dices -dijo Katara abriendo los ojos

-despertaste

-sabes mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años

-que le paso

-un maestro fuego amenazo a mi madre para saber dónde estaban los maestros aguas le mintió que era ella -decía entristecida- todo fue culpa mía no quería que ella muriera

-con mi hermano Zuko era el favorito de mi madre lo odiaba tanto, pero sé que no está bien me arrepiento de todo lo malo que hice

-te perdonas a ti misma y tu madre siempre tiene razón

-bueno creí que nos estamos llevándonos bien por ahora

-seremos amigas

La puerta principal se abre el violador vestido como guardia se acerco hacia Katara y la tomo del cabello haciéndola levantarla y arrastrarla sacándola de la puerta la llevo por los pasillos en otra celda ahí había una fuente de agua

-podrías decir donde esta Aang -pregunto severo el violador

-no sé lo que me hablas

Esta la llevo hasta llegar la fuente y colocándola sobre el agua enjuagándola mientras Katara su boca salía burbujas seguidas, en la habitación Azula se sentía sola justo aparecieron 2 violadores, esta trato de escapar pero la detuvieron, la ataron en sus muñecas una cuerda que estaba arriba en el techo colgando rasgando la parte del vestido dejándola semi desnuda el hombre tiene un látigo sosteniendo en su mano

-dinos sabes donde esta Aang y su equipo

-no los he visto por meses no sé nada de ellos

-no te creo -dijo bajando la cuerda del látigo y empezó a azotarla con fuerza Azula gritaba de dolor

En la otra celda

-dime donde esta Aang -decía muy enojado a lo que la Katara no le respondió- tu no me sirves de nada -la llevo de vuelta a la celda dejándola tirada sobre el suelo boca arriba

El violador le seguía dándole azotes a la pobre chica las marcas en la espaldas comenzaron a sangrar recorriendo debajo de la cintura, después de darle azotes y preguntas saltaron a Azula y la dejaron desmayada los hombres se retiran

-Azula -dijo en voz lenta- te ayudare -decidió ayudarla levantándola y colocándola sobre la cama tapándole las senos descubiertos- descansa

Las hojas soplaban por el viento cayendo por el agua Hakoda llego al reino tierra buscando a un antiguo amigo el rey Omashu

-Hakoda tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo saludando a su amigo

-me da gusto -dijo saludándolo- quiero que vengas conmigo mi hija ha sido secuestrada por la nación del fuego necesito tu ayuda

-mmm…lo que me estás diciendo creo que Ozai la tiene como esclava sexual

-que Ozai -exclamo atónico- voy a matar a ese bastardo abusando a mi propia hija

-que estamos esperando compadre

-pues vámonos en marcha -contesto con firmeza

En la casa de Ursa

La princesa preparo el almuerzo para las visitas Sokka platicaba con su novia Suki mientras tanto Aang platicaba con Toph hasta que apareció Ursa

-aquí está el almuerzo -dijo amablemente poniendo la olla sobre la mesa

-vamos a probar -decía Sokka sacando con un cucharon sirviéndose luego toma la cuchara para probarla- mmm me encanta que es señora Ursa

-se llama cazuela -contesto ella

-se siente rico -dijo la niña ciega olfateando el sabor

-hola veo que tenemos visitas -dijo Ikem entrando

-querido esposo te presento a Sokka hermano de Katara y ellos son Aang, Suki y Toph vinieron a rescatar a la joven secuestrada

-yo la vi

-en serio donde -pregunto Aang

-en el palacio del señor del fuego, cuando unos soldados la trajeron de una tribu agua

-por fin la encontramos esta noche la rescataremos

-estoy de acuerdo con ustedes

Llego la noche para Zuko caminaba de un lado para el otro pensando como sacar a su hermana y su amiga

**Flashback **

_Un día Mai se acerco hacia Zuko -es cierto que estas enamorado de Katara -dijo lúgubre _

_-que no, ella es solo mi amiga _

_-me estas mintiendo, porque me haces esto visitas a Ozai y tú te haces el tonto -decía mientras le caía unas lagrimas- no quiero verte nunca _

_-pues hazlo lo que quieras pero tú nunca me gustaste, yo trate de sorprenderte pero sigues igual tan aburrida y eres melancólica que siempre te la pasas usas tus cuchillos preferidos _

_Al decir eso Mai se entristeció y se fue dejándolo solo _

**Fin del flashback **

Decidió salir de su habitación antes de que alguien lo vea camino en silencio sin hacer ruidos entro donde los guardias estaban dormidos y miro la llave tomo de inmediato y se fue. El equipo Avatar entraron sin ser vistos golpearon algunos guardias que bloqueaban las puertas y escondieron los cuerpos

-listo tenemos que entrar -dijo Aang avisándoles

-entremos -dijo Sokka

Katara uso el poder del agua que estaba en el vaso con agua para curar a su amiga en la espalda termino pero escucharon los pasos que venían de aquella puerta tenían miedo que fueran ellos el picaporte se abre y era Zuko

-vengan salgan antes de que mi padre los vea

-vamos Katara -dijo azula tomándole el brazo rodeándola

Las jóvenes salieron de la celda caminaban junto con Zuko antes de que los vean unos segundos después Ozai entro en habitación y vio que las chicas han desaparecido, furioso llamo a los guardias (violadores) les pidió que la encontraran de inmediato le obedecieron y se pusieron en marcha. Los 3 recorrían por cada pasillo tratando de salir

Mientras tanto el equipo Avatar también recorrían por cada esquina no sabían lo que iban a encontrarse, Zuko guiaba a las chicas pero se encontraron por la presencia del avatar

-Aang como entraste -dijo Katara

-con ayuda de mis amigos -replico- vine a rescatarte

-viniste por mi Aang, creí que nunca volverías

-vamos no tenemos toda la noche -dijo Zuko avisándoles

Todos corrieron por la entrada principal antes de llegar aparecieron los guardias de la nación del fuego el Avatar utilizo el aire control para poder golpearlos con fuerza cayeron chocando contra la pared. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar la puerta principal y lograron salir

Ozai estaba muy enojado envió a todos sus guardias que la encuentren, los violadores persiguieron mientras les tirada boomerang con cuchillas Suki le lanzo sus abanicos golpeando a ellos y Toph le lanzo tierra control encerrándolos no se dieron cuenta que el boomerang se dirigía hacia Azula y le hirió en el brazo, esta cayo al suelo Sokka tuvo que ayudarla a alzarla cangándola en sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos llegaron a la casa de Ursa

-azula estas bien -dijo la princesa al ver a su hija lastimada

-estoy muy mal madre

-te dije que el lado malo te trae cosas malas

-mama perdóname por no creerte

-tranquila -dijo abrazándola- estarás a salvo

-Katara estas bien -decía viéndola decaída

-estoy bien -cayo rendida al suelo

Aang llevo a Katara alzada dirigiéndose hacia la habitación dejándola reposar, luego sale cerrando la puerta reencontrándose con sus amigos

-finalmente la encontramos -suspiro el Avatar

-porque quería secuestrarla -pregunto Suki

-la secuestraron para ser violada -contesto Azula- a mi me violaron como una zorra, mi padre me bofeteo por desobedecerle me pidió que matara a Zuko y le dije que no podía porque es mi hermano

-mama quien es esa chica que esta lastimada -dijo Kiyi observando aquella joven

-Kiyi ve a tu habitación -dijo Ursa dándole una orden

-si mama -se retiro

De pronto se escucharon los gritos de la maestra agua y el Avatar tuvo que ir por ella, una vez que llego la vio muy asustada

-sé lo que te hizo Ozai, te violo

-no quería decirte tenía miedo que ese maldito volviera a violarme como una perra -comenzó a llorar

-tranquila -dijo acercándose a ella abrazándola- yo estoy aquí y no te dejare que Ozai te viole

-lo harías por mi

-si Katara estaré aquí contigo para que no estés sola

Aang se quedo con ella para que no se sintiera sola mientras Zuko los observaba como ellos se abrazaban tiernamente y tuvo que retirarse sin hacer ruido

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 perdonen por la tardanza es que estuve haciendo unas cosas, y les quiero pedir disculpas por el capitulo anterior me olvide de decirles que contenía Lemon, voy a tratar de subir los siguientes capítulos seguidos que son pocos episodios tratare de mejorar. le quiero agradecer a lupita leal por su review y espero que te guste este episodio 


	4. 4 Una visita no deseada

4 una visita no deseada

Han pasado 3 semanas después de que Katara y Azula escaparon de la prisión, en la casa de Ursa Katara teme que Ozai la viole como una perra, no quería salir Sokka trato de animarla pero no pudo. Azula tampoco no quería salir ambas chicas se encerraron para que nadie entrara luego apareció Omashu y Hakoda

-donde esta mi hija -pregunto

-está en su habitación

Se dirigió para buscar a Katara y finalmente la encuentra- hija mía estas bien -agrego en tono suave abrazándola

-papa quiero irme de aquí

-tranquila, yo y Omashu nos encargaremos de ese bastardo que te hizo daño que harás Katara cuando te vayas

-seguiré como maestra agua

Llego la noche para la casa de Ursa, azula estaba en la bañera con agua caliente y refrescándose quedando dormida sintió que una mano salía para poder agarrarla era el violador que quería cogerla. De repente despierta de susto y ve que no está todo era un sueño luego de refrescar decide tomar la toalla envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, se retiro volviendo a la habitación. Katara dormía pacientemente luego entro Zuko para verla

-como estas -pregunto

-me siento bien, creí que tú me secuestraste -dijo abriendo sus ojos

-no yo nunca le haría daño a ti

-porque tú y Mai se separaron

-porque ella quiso separarme de mí, me descubrió que visitaba con mi padre para averiguar donde esta mi madre y no me contesto, pero ahora ya la encontré hace tantos años que se ha ido y ahora anda con su nuevo esposo y su hija Kiyi

-me agrada esa niña es muy dulce y no como Azula era cruel, arrogante y ahora se volvió muy dolorosa por lo que le hicieron esos violadores -decía suspirando

-bueno tengo que retirarme, nos veremos después

-espera que harás en tu futuro podrás buscarte una mujer que te agrade

-lo pensare -dijo marchándose cerrando la puerta

Al día siguiente la maestra agua se levanto de la cama velozmente corrió hacia el baño empezando a vomitar una que tiro todo de su boca salió

-es la comida que me hizo mal anoche -decía respirando hondo

Los demás estaban desayunando la maestra agua tomo asiento al lado de Aang, mientras Sokka al lado de su novia Suki tomando tazas de Té hasta que Katara sintió que su esófago comenzaba para salir, de nuevo corrió al baño los demás no entienden que pasa tal vez la comida de anoche le cayo mal

-iré a verla -dijo Ursa levantándose de su sitio buscar a Katara

En el baño Katara logro tirar todo de su boca otra vez, termino se limpio la boca y vio que estaba la ex princesa

-dime querida te duele el estomago -pregunto gentilmente

-no sé que tengo siento nauseas

-desde cuándo que empezaste a sentir mal

-desde hoy

-déjame tocarte -decía acercándose para tocar el vientre de la chica pero sintió algo inesperado

-que sucede -pregunto confundida

-tengo una mala noticia

-dime porque me pones esa cara así, contéstame

-te lo diré -se dispuso a contestarle- estas embarazada

-que, eso es imposible, pero como

-cuando el hombre y la mujer se unen teniendo sexo y así formar un bebe

-que voy a hacer -pregunto asustada

-tranquila -dijo calmándola- tu familia y amigos no deben enterarse que estas embarazada

La maestra agua tenía que tranquilizarse por unos segundos respirando despacio. Regresaron para desayunar muy calmadas ocultando el secreto, Azula no entendía porque Katara actuaba de forma extraña

Ozai se enojo con los violadores por haber dejado escapar a las chicas esta vez les pidió que las encontrara en cualquier parte de la nación del fuego y estos tuvieron que dejar el palacio, poder encontrarlas y traerlas de vuelta. Iroh el hermano de Ozai se dio cuenta de la situación decidió ponerse una capa con capucha ocultando su apariencia para que su hermano no lo reconozca finalmente logro salir

-_no permitiré que lastimes a la pobre Katara_ -pensó mientras seguía caminando

En la casa de Ursa

La maestra agua no podía creer que está embarazada de ese imbécil de Ozai tenía que hacer algo, en la puerta apareció Azula

-Katara estas actuando extraño

-tengo una mala noticia pero no sé como decirte

-dime que te sucede, te prometo que no le diré a nadie -dijo para ayudar a su amiga

-es…es…es no puedo -titubeó despacio

-solo dilo

-estoy embarazada -escapo su voz Azula quedo congelada al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada de Ozai como su padre pudo hacerle eso a su amiga

-que harás con tu bebe

-quiero hacerme un aborto -replico

-estás loca si haces un aborto morirás

-tengo que hacerlo -decía cayendo unas lagrimas en sus mejillas- no quiero que Aang se entere de esto, tu tendrás que golpearme en mi vientre

-no voy a hacer eso

-debes hacerlo por tu madre y tu hermano, vamos golpéame y lo perderé

Azula no quería hacerle daño pero era su deber tuvo que darle una patada fuerte contra su vientre y Katara cayo al suelo

-pate-ame mas -ordenándole

La princesa dándole unas cuantas patadas sobre el vientre de Katara hasta que se detuvo acercándose hacia su amiga- estas bien -le pregunto

-claro -dijo una sola palabra tocándose su vientre golpeado

A la mañana siguiente la maestra agua despertó vio que la sabana corría sangre eso significaba que lo perdió, ella se agradeció a si misma porque no quería tener un hijo del bastado, se levanto tomo las sabanas llevándolas afuera uso el agua para limpiar la mancha y desaparecer, la extendió para que se seque después corrió de nuevo regresando a su habitación se encontró con Aang

-que haces -pregunto

-Katara estas bien

-por supuesto -dijo con una sonrisa

-has visto a Zuko

-no

-lo estaba buscándolo pero no esta será mejor que me vaya

-a dónde vas tu hermano y las chicas se fueron hacia el festival de los enamorados

-puedo ir contigo sabes no quiero que te apartes de mi lado

-ven -le dijo tomándole su mano y abandonaron la habitación

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 bueno Katara tomo una decicion de no tener el bebe. ha muchas chicas abusadas no querían tener embarazos no deseados y algunas deciden hacerse el aborto en cambio Katara lo hizo para que su familia no se enterara lupita leal me podrias ayudarme como puedo agregar a la pareja que esta debajo del resumen ahi a esta la calificacion, la parejo y otros mas, porque intente pero no me salio en mi documento te lo agradecería 


	5. 5 Sentimientos de amor

5 Sentimientos de amor

Después de que Aang y Katara salieron de la habitación se encontraron con Ursa, Kiyi, Ikem y Hakoda en la sala

-a donde van ustedes -dijo Hakoda

-iremos a buscar a los demás que están en el festival -explico la maestra agua

-bueno los dejare ir, pero tu hija ten cuidado y no te alejes de los demás

-estaré acompañada de Aang

Los jóvenes se retiraron dejándolos solos, en la otra habitación Azula se lamento por haber destruido el lugar donde estaba Chan tenía ganas de verlo pero no podía porque Chan no la quiere verla esta vez tuvo tiempo para pensar en sí misma, tomo una decisión de ir a visitarlo tuvo que apagar la luz de aquella vela para que sepan que está dormida y escapo por la ventana

* * *

><p>En el festival estaban Zuko, Sokka, Suki y Toph buscando a alguien quien los atraído aquí por una nota anónima Zuko vio aquella mujer hermosa de cabello negro, ojos avellana y su piel suave al ver la hermosura de esa mujer que le llamaba la atención camino hacia la dirección<p>

-disculpe damisela -dijo inclinando la cabeza -usted es por aquí

-si soy una princesa -contesto gentilmente

-mi nombre es Zuko -se presento

-soy Alluriana, gusto conocerte Zuko

-igualmente

Katara y Aang llegaron al festival encontrándose con Sokka, Suki y Toph

-que hacen aquí -pregunto la niña ciega a ellos

-vinimos a acompañarlos -respondió la maestra agua

-Katara no debes venir aquí tienes que irte a casa

-no me iré porque quiero estar al lado de Aang para que no me deje sola

-oigan donde esta Zuko -pregunto Suki al ver que no esta

-miren esta con una mujer -dijo Sokka señalando- quien será

-sí que es hermosa -dijo Aang- creo que Zuko encontró un nuevo amor

Un silbato se escucho en una tienda ellos no entendían a quien le silbaban, esta vez le volvieron a silbarle de nuevo parece que los están llamando tuvieron que entrar a la tienda de a uno hasta que apareció Iroh delante de ellos

-Iroh que hace aquí -pregunto Katara

-vengo a decirte que los hombres de Ozai vendrán por ti no deberías estar aquí ellos irán a encontrarte y llevarte de nuevo con Ozai y te seguirá violándote

-no, esto me está por suceder con mi peor pesadilla -decía tapándose con sus manos sobre el rostro

-tranquila no dejaremos que esos bastardos vengan por ti

* * *

><p>Azula corrió por toda la nación del fuego buscando a Chan para pedirle disculpas una vez allí, llego a la casa buscándolo por la cocina, la sala y por toda la casa resulta que no está, pero vio afuera que había un hombre sentado sobre la arena se dio cuenta que es Chan bajo aterrizando el suelo camino donde estaba el<p>

-Chan -dijo hablándole, este volteo hacia atrás se sorprende de ver a ella

-que haces aquí, zorra -dijo enfadado levantándose- porque regresaste

-solo vine a pedirte disculpas por tu casa

-primero me besaste y te rechacé y tu arruinaste mi casa con tus amigos sabes cuánto me costó repararlo por semanas y meses y ahora vienes a pedirme disculpas

-Chan se que te arruine la vida, perdóname por ser tan cruel contigo no me abandones

-ya me cansaste, vuelve a donde perteneces -dijo irritado

-Chan fui violada por unos violadores y me torturaron

-que…dices

-lo que oíste -dijo mientras empezó a llorar desconsolada, este se acerco más lento la rodeo con sus brazos en su cintura

-no lo sabia

-te amo Chan tú fuiste mi primer hombre, quiero estar contigo por siempre

Chan comenzó a besarla de nuevo en sus labios la alzo en sus brazos llevándola hacia su casa, entro subiendo por las escaleras. Después de eso acostados teniendo relaciones sexuales con tranquilidad para ellos Azula se sintió aliviada de que la aceptara

* * *

><p>En el festival<p>

Zuko platico con Alluriana por minutos parece que le cayo bien esa mujer, en la tienda Iroh le cuenta a Katara que debe irse antes de que lleguen los hombres de Ozai y acepto retirarse

-Aang que tal si jugamos en unos de los juegos -decía señalando- solo será un poco

-está bien

Los violadores llegaron al festival le preguntaron dónde estaban las chicas pero nadie lo sabe, hasta que vieron a Zuko con una bella mujer se acercaron donde estaban ellos

-Zuko porque nos prestas a esa mujer para que tu padre tenga un gusto

-no se atrevan -exclamo levantándose de su sitio lanzándoles fuego para quemarlos tomo la mano de Alluriana y corrieron huyendo de ellos

-atrápenlos- exclamo el violador todos corrieron siguiéndolos

Zuko y Alluriana corren escondiéndose en un lugar mientras los violadores se dividen para encontrarlos. Aang y Katara se divertían jugando juegos hasta que vieron los guardias la maestra agua pensó que la están buscándola decidió ir pero el Avatar la detuvo

-mira lo que gane -dijo entregándole un collar de mariposa color azul

-Aang es hermoso me encanta

-te combina tus ojos y el poder de tus aguas

-eres mi héroe -al decir eso sus labios se juntaron para así formar un beso apasionado

-no dejare que esos malditos te lleven de vuelta

-me lo prometes

-por supuesto

Los violadores buscaron por todos lados pero nada justo aparecieron Toph, Suki, Sokka y Iroh enfrentándose tendiéndoles una trampa la niña ciega utilizo sus poderes para atraparlos en forma de domo y Iroh le lanza fuego calentando el domo como si fuera un horno para hornear pan

Zuko y Alluriana corren escondiéndose en un lugar mientras los violadores se dividen para encontrarlos. Aang y Katara se divertían jugando juegos hasta que vieron los guardias la maestra agua pensó que la están buscándola decidió ir pero el Avatar la detuvo

-mira lo que gane -dijo entregándole un collar de mariposa color azul

-Aang es hermoso me encanta

-te combina tus ojos y el poder de tus aguas

-eres mi héroe -al decir eso sus labios se juntaron para así formar un beso apasionado

-no dejare que esos malditos te lleven de vuelta

-me lo prometes

-por supuesto

Los violadores buscaron por todos lados pero nada justo aparecieron Toph, Suki, Sokka y Iroh enfrentándose tendiéndoles una trampa la niña ciega utilizo sus poderes para atraparlos en forma de domo y Iroh le lanza fuego calentando el domo como si fuera un horno para hornear pan sintiendo como los ardía demasiado

-vámonos -dijo Sokka

-esperan que se mueran ardiendo malditos -exclamo Suki mientras corría con los demás

Zuko y Alluriana salieron de sus escondites encontrándose con el equipo Avatar

-Zuko me tengo que irme te veré algún día -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-adiós Alluriana

-me despediré de ustedes cuiden a Katara y Azula -decía Iroh retirándose

* * *

><p>En la casa de Chan<p>

Los dos tuvieron una noche romántica tapados con sabanas rojas

-debo regresar con mi madre -se levanto poniendo su vestido

-que tal si te quedas un rato mas

-no puedo -termino de ponérselo-

-hija -dijo Ursa entrando

-mama -se sorprendió- como llegaste aquí

-sabia que estarías con alguien a quien amabas

-te enfadaras

-si mi cielo -camino abrazando a su hija- ya entendiste que el lado del mal te traería problemas

-entiendo madre

* * *

><p>En el festival<p>

-Aang será mejor que regresemos y quiero que duermas conmigo

-como tú digas mi amor -dijo abrazándola alejándose del lugar

Regresaron a la casa de Ursa los novios llegaron a la habitación se acostaron y durmieron placenteros mañana será un gran día

* * *

><p>disculpen por la tardanza es que el día sábado iba subir el capitulo pero estuve enferma y no pude subirlo ahora estoy mejor por fin lo subi en el proximo capitulo sera la final no te lo pierdas lupita leal espero que veas este episodio es tranquilo y tiene escenas de amor ya conocieron a Alluriana la mujer que estaba con Zuko es diferente que Mai bueno me despido y comenten si les gusto<p> 


	6. 6 Fin del dolor

6 Fin del dolor

Iroh busco a la joven con quien estaba con Zuko hace unos minutos y la encontró que andaba con su familia

-usted es Alluriana -pregunto

-si

-que eres Alluriana

-soy una princesa vine aquí a pasear con mi familia hasta que conocí al guapísimo Zuko

-soy Iroh tío de Zuko podemos hablar a solas

-por supuesto señor

-sabe algo de Ozai

-si he oído de el muchas veces sobre Ozai y fue derrotado por el Avatar

-hay algo que debe saber, mi hermano abuso y violo a una joven llamada Katara y había contratado a los violadores para que lastimaran a mi sobrina Azula

-que horror -quedo shockeada- porque lastimaría a la pobre Katara

-Ozai siempre ha sido cruel, arrogante y no tiene piedad, Zuko no te conto que tuvo una novia antes

-no

-se llamaba Mai, era muy melancólica, fría y sombría siempre se interesaba en Zuko cuando era niña y ahora se separo porque descubrió el escondite de su padre

-que maldita como puede ser tan estúpida tratar a un hombre así, no quiero verla a esa tal Mai, bueno si me disculpa me tengo que irme porque mi familia me está esperando -al decir eso se retiro para regresar con su familia, Iroh se fue para regresar al palacio

* * *

><p>En la casa de Chan<p>

Azula se sintió bien al estar con su novio

en la cama

-Chan me tengo que ir

-a dónde vas

-voy a ver una amiga tengo que ayudarle -dijo levantándose de la cama bajando por la escalera y afuera decidió caminar por la ruta

* * *

><p>En la casa de Ursa<p>

La maestra agua despierta en la cama y viendo que Aang no está, ya se canso de que los violadores la busquen por todas partes justo en la ventana apareció Azula entrando

-Katara debes decirle a Aang lo que te hiciste un aborto -dijo Azula

-no puedo decírselo

-vamos se que todo estará bien debes decirle

-decirle que -dijo Sokka interrumpiendo delante de ellas

-ah…Sokka -dijo imprevista- que haces aquí -decía disimulando

-Katara dime que tienes

Justo aparece Aang, Suki y Toph de nuevo interrumpiéndolos

-Katara porque estas actuando extraño -pregunto la guerrera Kyoshi

-váyanse y déjenme en paz -exclamo irritada

-debes decirle lo que te hizo Ozai -replico Azula- cuéntales lo que no dijiste

-Aang -llamando su nombre- Ozai me dejo embarazada no quería que todos ustedes se dieran cuenta yo le pedí a Azula que me golpeara para no tenerlo, y ahora lo perdí porque no quiero tener este hijo del maldito

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y se entristecieron de la noticia

-Katara porque lo hiciste -dijo Toph

-no te preocupes -dijo el Avatar abrazándola tiernamente- nos encargaremos de ese estúpido que te hizo daño

-gracias Aang -dijo la maestra agua cayendo lagrimas en sus mejillas- no quiero que mi padre se entere es mejor no decirlo

-tranquila -se desbrazo- Sokka iremos mañana nos enfrentaremos al rey fénix le daremos su merecido

-así se hace colega -dijo Sokka

En la sala Kiyi se divertía con su medio hermano Zuko mientras tanto Ursa con su esposo Ikem platicando Hakoda y Omashu no entendían porque Ozai violo a Katara será porque quiere hacerla sufrir a la pobre niña

-ese maldito bastardo pagara todo lo que hizo -dijo Hakoda enfurecido

-no esperemos mas mañana nos enfrentaremos con Ozai y lo mataremos

-papa -dijo Sokka interrumpiéndolos- que tal si yo y Aang podríamos participar para enfrentarnos mañana

-por supuesto -respondió- quieren participar vamos a matar a Ozai, por lastimar a Azula y Katara una vez que lo derrotemos estaremos más tranquilos

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Hakoda junto con Omashu, Aang y Sokka entraron al palacio para darle una lección al rey fénix que estaba con los guardias (violadores disfrazados) esperándolos<p>

-un guerrero y el rey de la tierra -dijo en tono de burla- y tu maestro aire me las pagaras por haberme robado mis poderes

-te voy a matar maldito por lo que le hiciste a mi hija -respondió con egoísmo

-hermano detente -dijo Iroh entrando en el palacio- ya no sigas lastimando a las chicas son inocentes

-voy a encontrarlas y hacerlas sufrir como unas perras

-no lo hagas -dijo Sokka- te partiré la cara

-tu hija no te lo conto -decía cruzando de brazos- estaba con Zuko y luego Mai se entero que estaban juntos, envié a mis violadores para que la trajeran a la maestra agua y la hice sufrir de dolor

-maldito -dijo Hakoda tratando de lanzarle su boomerang hacia el pero Ozai lo esquivo rápidamente- voy a hacerte puré perro

-Aang no sabes cuánto lo disfrute con Katara haciéndola violarla con gusto

-COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI NOVIA -grito el Avatar

-pues hazlo

El Avatar mostro todas sus técnicas de combates luchando contra su enemigo pero este le electrocuta. Sintió que le daban cosquillas en todo su cuerpo y cayo contra el suelo adolorido, ya era hora que le tocara al rey Omashu uso la tierra control elevando lanzándole hacia Ozai y se hizo polvo

-lo hice lo hice -dijo contento unos segundos más tarde la tierra se hace mil pedazos una vez más vuelve- pero como sobre viviste

-voy a recibir el honor a matarte Aang -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-pues tu vete al infierno -antes de que pudiera levantar para atacar con la energía aire apareció Ursa detrás del rey fénix

Lo apuñalo en la espalda 3 veces- esto por lo que le hiciste a mi hija y por Katara maldito -saca su daga lleno de sangre

-eres…una…zorra -decía al verla luego cae de espaldas

Todo había terminado para Ozai murió por ser apuñalado por su propia esposa, los violadores fueron encarcelados por el resto de sus vidas para siempre ya no volverán a lastimar y torturar a las chicas en el publico comenzaron a tirarles tomates y naranjas

-FUERA

-HIJOS DE PUTA

-PUDRANSEN EN EL INFIERNO

-MUERANSEN EN LA CARCEL

-MATEN A ESOS VIOLADORES

-todo ha terminado -dijo Hakoda- ellos nunca saldrán de la cárcel

-regresemos a nuestro hogar -dijo Katara

-Zuko que harás -dijo Suki

-seguiré como el señor del fuego

-te casaras con alguien especial

-mi amada Alluriana es la única que me entiende pero Mai fue muy oscura conmigo, decidí separarme de ella ahora cuando pase los meses le pediré matrimonio

-así se hace

-será mejor despedirnos nos volveremos a encontrarnos en un par de años -dijo Sokka

Todos de separaron para después encontrarse en los años siguientes 3 meses después Zuko se caso con una hermosa mujer agradable Alluriana, Azula ya no quería ser la reina se fue a vivir con Chan su primer amor desde ahora cambio su destino. Sokka y Hakoda siguieron como luchadores para defender el pueblo mientras tanto Aang y Katara se convirtieron en novios por mucho tiempo

Años después la maestra agua llego a ser adulta, se caso con Aang y se convirtió en madre de tres hijos llamados Kya, Bumi y Tenzin. Ya no sintió el dolor y la tortura porque las cosas ya han pasado dejándolo atrás para tener un nuevo comienzo. Azula tuvo 2 hijos varones se sintió feliz de estar al lado de su esposo Chan, Sokka se caso con Suki y tuvieron 3 hijas, Ursa ya no debería ocultarse más de su aparición por fin pudo ser libre sin ser una princesa se dedico ayudar a personas con problemas domésticos y violaciones, mientras Toph se caso con su esposo desconocido tuvo una hija llamada Lin. Todo había cambiado para los conocidos del mundo Avatar

**Fin **

* * *

><p>por fin lo termine el nombre Alluriana significa "gracia encantadora" en japones, esta historia se la dedico a las mujeres y niñas que han sido violadas en todo el mundo y siempre no hay que quedarse calladas<p>

le agradezco a lupita leal por poder terminar mi historia y te agradezco por seguirme

seguiré con otra historia que he publicado el mes pasado que se llama La guerra victoriosa no se lo pierdan


End file.
